


so you kissed me on the futon

by oh_la_fraise



Series: drum it all away [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, alec is tired and magnus spoils him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Alec collapsed against him as if someone had cut the strings that were holding him up.  Fuck, he was tired.  “Hi.”
Magnus stroked a hand through his hair.  “I’m so proud of you.”
“You don’t even know how I did,” he mumbled into Magnus’s hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need more time to work on the next chapter of Casino Game, so have an outtake instead. Title is from I Can Lift a Car by Walk the Moon.

The second Alec stepped out of the community center, his body seemed to fall in on itself.He flexed his hand, trying to regain feeling.

“Oh my god,” Raj groaned from beside him.He stretched, and all of his joints seemed to pop.“I can’t believe we’re done.”

“Mmm,” Alec hummed. The adrenaline was fading, and exhaustion hit him all at once.The New York Bar exam only lasted two (albeit very long) days, but he’d been studying non stop since he’d graduated two months ago.The only time he’d taken breaks was to work out with Jace and Izzy or have weekly date nights with Magnus; otherwise, he’d barely slept and ate since May.

And now there was nothing to do but wait for his results.

“C’mon, man,” Raj continued.“Let’s get a drink.”

Alec stared.“How can you even think about drinking right now?All I want to do is pass out.”

“Let’s blow off some steam!”

He shook his head.“All I want to do is go home and cuddle with my boyfriend and _sleep.”_

Raj slapped him on the shoulder.“Fine, old man.Go home and be disgustingly sappy while I’m out living it up.”

They grinned at each other for a second.“Holy shit,” Alec said before they parted.“I can’t believe we’re really done.”

As he meandered home, he pulled out his phone to text Magnus; Magnus responded quickly with a brusque _I have dinner._ He’d done his best not to ignore Magnus in the past few months, but he’d been so caught up with studying he was worried Magnus felt neglected.Magnus didn’t text anything else, and Alec felt the unease grow with the exhaustion in his stomach. 

He opened the door to their small studio apartment.It was all the two of them could afford, and as much as he loved Magnus, living with another person in what was basically a glorified den felt claustrophobic most of the time.But it also meant that, as soon as he unlocked the door, he could see the entire apartment.

The lights were off, and candles flickered on every available surface.Their bed was turned down and covered in what looked like rose petals, and he could see dinner and wine glasses arranged carefully on the table.He dropped his bag to the ground, feeling giddy with relief, exhaustion, and love.

Magnus was suddenly in his space.“Hi.”

Alec collapsed against him as if someone had cut the strings that were holding him up.Fuck, he was tired.“Hi.”

Magnus stroked a hand through his hair.“I’m so proud of you.”

“You don’t even know how I did,” he mumbled into Magnus’s hair.

“I know how brilliant you are; you did fine.But you can tell me about how it went tomorrow.Come sit down.”

He looked at dinner warily as Magnus tugged him to their mismatched dinner chairs and table.“You didn’t try to cook, did you?”Both of them were somewhat dangerous with anything more complex than sandwiches, but unlike Izzy, they usually knew it. 

Magnus snorted.“After the rice incident?I slaved over a take out menu. It’s Lucia’s; your favorite.”

Alec laughed.He’d had a cold a few weeks ago, and Magnus had tried to make him chicken and rice soup.Key word being _tried._ “A Latino and an Asian couple, and neither of us can make rice.We’re really busting stereotypes, huh?”

Magnus grinned, pecking him on the lips.“Well, we wouldn’t live up to racist expectations, now would we?”

Alec ate slowly.The food was delicious, but he was so tired he could barely taste it. When they were finished, he rose to start on the dishes, but Magnus tugged the plate out of his hand.“Go lie on the bed.I’ll put the leftovers up, and we can worry about the dishes tomorrow.”

He didn’t argue, and shuffled towards bed instead and collapsed onto the rose scented sheets.Their mattress was old and creaky, but at the moment, it felt like he was at the Plaza. 

After a minute of banging around in the kitchen, Magnus slid on the bed.He laughed, tugging Alec’s leather jacket and jeans off.Alec did his best to help, but all he could really manage was lifting his hips slightly.Magnus chuckled again, and said, “When I fantasize about undressing you, it usually goes a little differently.”

“Sorry,” Alec muttered. “‘m tired.”

“I can tell,” Magnus replied as he pulled Alec’s button up off.He cracked his knuckles, and suddenly his soft warm hands were digging into the knots of Alec’s back. Alec melted into the bed as Magnus deftly worked his way down Alec’s spine. 

After Magnus was apparently satisfied he’d gotten all the knots, he felt Magnus’s hand trail into his boxers.Magnus’s fingers trailed lightly over his cunt, and Alec felt his clit throb in response.He groaned into the pillow.“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I’m literally too tired for sex.”

Magnus chuckled, drawing his hand out of Alec’s boxers.“We’ve got all day tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” Alec hummed. He was already drifting off to sleep, content and happy.“Love you.”

“I love you too, Atticus,” Magnus said as he drew over the covers over Alec.Alec didn’t hear, already dreaming. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me on Tumblr! ](http://ohlafraise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
